


金星之诞

by Jiumensixian



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiumensixian/pseuds/Jiumensixian
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Carlton Drake





	金星之诞

他是埃迪布洛克埋藏最深的秘密，是被折断双翼的塞壬，在每个夜晚的春梦里，带着浪荡奇特的赤裸身体诱惑他，又在满足之后舔舐嘴角的浊液，带着恶意的笑容将他一把推入深渊。

埃迪诅咒这个无情的婊子，却还是控制不住地，揽住他如一滩烂泥的身体艰难地游向岸边。

现在，这个曾经在旧金山翻覆云雨的总裁先生就藏在埃迪的卧室里，端着温度正好的热牛奶，对着救命恩人和房主颐指气使。

卡尔顿总是有很多花样折腾埃迪，他嫌弃床垫太软，指责枕头过硬，床单磨得他皮肤发红，埃迪换下的脏衣服让他忍不住打喷嚏。

那张粉嫩的嘴开开合合，吐出的则全是对男人的不满和怒火。

埃迪揣着口袋倚在门口，听他骄纵地侮辱自己，然后带着满不在乎的神情问：“那么，尊敬的德雷克博士，”埃迪在尊称上重重地咬字，“请问您需要上厕所吗？”

那张原本娇蛮跋扈的漂亮脸蛋顿时胀得通红。  
埃迪接住迎面飞来的枕头丢在一边继续发问：“不需要的话我就要出门了。”

他欣赏着卡尔顿纠结的脸色，不忘坏心眼的补充，“今天要去监狱采访，大概不会很早回来。”

曾经诱惑他的海妖还是抵不过最基本的生理需求，抿着嘴唇在床上向埃迪张开手臂，但是没能等来比自己强壮地多的男人的拥抱。

“你离得太远，近点。”埃迪这样对他说。  
卡尔顿洁白的牙齿狠狠扣进了唇肉里。  
“过来。”

曾经高高在上的总裁被羞辱地眼圈发红，但是毫无办法，他走不了。他的双腿被刻意的折断了。

事实上，爆炸的火箭带给卡尔顿的伤害不止是腿，大面积烧伤，几乎能够看见白骨的伤口和断裂的筋与骨。  
埃迪救起这个几乎已经死去的人，又让毒液修复好他全身的创伤。

除了腿。

卡尔顿颤抖着手掀开被子，露出底下光裸纤细、看起来极为诱人的鹿腿，肉眼可见的完美皮肉之下，刻意被忽略的筋骨，让他的双腿毫无力量，连挪动分毫都做不到。

埃迪抱着胳膊等待，看几分钟前还在使唤自己的大小姐趴伏在床上，高高撅着屁股，靠着手肘的力量一点点爬向自己。

卡尔顿不再是那个一句话就能操纵埃迪生死的塞壬，他是断翼后游曳在海边， 化作美人鱼供埃迪亵玩的可怜小宠物，连爬下床去解决排泄问题都做不到。

埃迪心中突然升起一种莫名的饱足感，他抱起细细喘息，颤抖着四肢栽向自己的娇软身体，还带着稀薄汗水的光滑棕皮，和那一夜的触感一样，甚至更好——谁不想看着高高在上的大小姐跌落人间呢？

但是卡尔顿不仅是乖巧的幼鹿，塞壬断翼后也要靠着歌声杀死水手，尖锐的小牙齿狠狠咬上埃迪的咽喉，用尽全力的。

如果没有毒液，也许卡尔顿真的可以伤害到埃迪。

被摔在床上的棕皮大小姐狠狠瞪着鹿眼，因为过度的用力，嘴唇还在微微发抖，这让他看起来可怜又诱惑。

毒液探出的脑袋在埃迪肩头左右探看：“埃迪，我还是更喜欢安妮。”

“闭嘴吧！”

带着寄生体的身影头也不回地消失在门后，留下卡尔顿独自仰躺在床上发呆。

他当然是喜欢埃迪布洛克的，从他第一次看这个男人的采访现场开始。但是生命基金会的总裁、拯救人类的德雷克博士不需要软弱的感情。他可以借着采访的借口骗来一夜，但是不需要一个正义的调查记者长久留在身边。

现在卡尔顿一无所有，只有埃迪布洛克可以依靠。

卡尔顿的小腹鼓胀，难掩的尿意让那形状漂亮的眉毛紧紧皱起，他尝试着忍耐，但忍耐不可能帮助他凭空排出那些体液。卡尔顿只能尝试着移动，幸运的是他被摔在了床沿。他像刚刚一样，艰难地翻身，在床上爬行，无力的脚踝在床单上勾出浅淡的褶皱，虚弱可怜。他用手撑着地板，试图缓慢地把身体挪动下床。但是连与人打架都只会无力蹬踹的大小姐，手臂完全没有足够的力量，在腰肢刚刚抬起时，便狼狈地整个摔下了床。

为了照顾卡尔顿，在毒液“这些钱能买很多巧克力！”的抗议里，埃迪忍痛掏钱给卧室换上了厚厚的地毯。卡尔顿不领情地说都是超市打折的便宜货，却还是因为有这些便宜货避免了手上。

有地毯缓冲，娇嫩的棕色皮肤还是磕得生疼，比身体更疼的是本来就已经摇摇欲坠的自尊心——

卡尔顿身下的地毯湿了一片，无力的两腿大开，淡黄色还带着些许腥臊气味的体液不受控制地从两腿间的小孔汩汩地淌着。

“真该拍下来让你的员工看看，”埃迪的声音突然在卡尔顿头上响起，后者惊慌地抬头，比尿孔更红艳的眼眶毫无保留地展现在埃迪眼前，身下的尿液淌地更急了，“让他们看看高贵的德雷克博士是怎么像只发情的母狗一样随地乱尿的。”

埃迪蹲下身体，盯着卡尔顿一片狼藉的下体，伸手剥开肥厚深粉的阴唇，在被刺激的红通通湿漉漉的尿道口来回摩擦，再恶劣地把体液抹在卡尔顿的唇上，留下一片水光，“你要学会说‘请’，卡尔。”  
卡尔顿红着眼睛瞪他。

“说‘请’，请我帮你排泄，请我帮你收拾这些，”埃迪对着地毯撇嘴，“或者你想让别人也看到自己尿了一地的样子？”

高贵的总裁先生咬着嘴唇一动不动。  
埃迪觉得自己是个很有耐心的人，他不介意给卡尔顿示范“请求”应该怎么做。

运动裤的裤带被松开，还软着的性器啪一声打在卡尔顿脸上。

“德雷克博士，请你帮我排泄。”埃迪捏开他的嘴，把肥厚的龟头塞进那张湿软的小嘴里，下一秒卡尔顿就感到水流冲进了自己嘴里。

他恶心地不住缩紧喉咙，那些灌进嘴里的体液被喷的满脸都是，他张不开眼睛，最后在埃迪慈悲的退出后弯下腰哭着干呕起来。

卡尔顿带着眼泪和一身肮脏的体液被摁在地毯上，如同肿大阴蒂般的已经被捏在指尖把玩，埃迪进入他，用力操干他还有点肿胀的阴道，他抱着埃迪结实的背，在上面抓出一道道血痕。毒液深黑色的触手隐秘地沿着无力的双腿向上攀爬，缠绕过肉欲的大腿根，最终在卡尔顿的惊叫里突入紧闭的后穴。

卡尔顿迷迷糊糊的感受着身体里吞吃着的东西，阴道被大力伐跶而后穴也酸胀着发麻，他随着这律动不住摇晃身体，忍不住用腿勾住埃迪精悍的腰。

……他的腿。

他被埃迪抓着站起身，本来无知无觉的两腿现在稳稳地站着，随着动作颤动，但是确实实是在站立着。埃迪抓着他的脸，让他看着穿衣镜里的自己，满身都是暧昧不明的体液，和大张双腿让男人在背后站着操弄自己的样子。

“你真美，卡尔。”埃迪亲吻他的后颈，“即使你是个恶魔。”

卡尔顿像是刚刚诞生自海浪泡沫里的维纳斯，赤裸着，带着美貌与欲望，朦胧迷乱地眼睛里，蕴藏着无尽的迷惘和哀伤。

埃迪着迷地看着这一切，看着被毒液修复如初的维纳斯，他和那白肤红发的女神完全相反，却也是由乌拉诺斯被阉割后洒落的血液里诞生的美神。他在高潮中紧紧抱着埃迪的身体，如同那位传说中的女神一般，必将成为不生不灭的永恒。

-Fin-


End file.
